Dear Diary
by Inspired Star Eyes
Summary: On her 21st birthday, Claire's parents, Mark and Chelsea, die in a terrible accident. She decideds to leave the Sunshine Islands and go to her father's farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley. One night, she meets a mysterious theif who just may have stolen her heart! The story is written as a series of entries in Claire's diary as she reports each hectic day in her new home.
1. Entries 1 through 4

This is something I came up with a little while ago and it struck me as so cool that I simply had to do it. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or anything accociated with it. Except this story.

* * *

Winter 11th, Year 0

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, my parents had to leave for my mom's cousin Ellie, who lives in Mineral Town. They promised they would be back in a week. I've never met Ellie before, but her "emergency" made my parents leave a day before my 21st birthday! Talk about inconsiderate!_

_Anyways, Mom and Dad gave me this diary. They told me to use it while they're gone, to "continue the family tradition". It's a little weird, but ever since I was a little girl, my parents promised we'd go to Forget-Me-Not Valley, where my dad grew up and we'd go back to his farm and run it again. Mom referrs to it as "Claire's Farm", even though we'll be running it together. I'm excited, because both Mom and Dad are farmers so now I'll be able to help them. I don't really care that we're leaving the Sunshine Islands, becasue I've never had any friends here. My life will finally begin once they get back, so I'm anxiosly awaiting their return. _

* * *

Winter 13th, Year 0

[the page is smudged in many places, as if the writer cried on it and decided not to wipe away her tears]

_Dear Diary, _

_Today my parents died in a shipwreck. The only survivor was the captain. Some people came over to offer their condolences, but they just pretended to care. I cut down all the crops and I'm going to sell the animals before the funeral tomorrow. If I eat anything tommorrow, I'll puke it up when people claim that they're sad about my parents death. _

_I feel so empty. _

* * *

Winter 27th, Year 0

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two weeks since my parents died in that accident. I still feel empty inside, but today, I found this note on my nightstand. _

[here, the note was pasted]

Claire

Happy Birthday, honey!

We hope you enjoy your gift and use it often.

When we come back, we'll go to Forget-Me-Not Valley and run your farm together.

Love, Mom and Dad

_ I lived alone in the house, not making any money, not even eating or really sleeping. I just sat there, clucthing my knees and I don't remember ever stopping crying. The only two people who ever cared about me are dead. _

_But when I saw this note, I picked myself up, cleaned myself off and began doing things. My parents always gave me something to do, and even now, they gave me a goal: start the farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley. And they gave me another task: record everything in this diary. _

_I sold the ranch and I packed up the things I felt like keeping. I grabbed Orion, my dog, and Yvanna, my cat and left the island. _

_I'm now on a long boat trip to the valley and I'll be arriving in three days. _

* * *

Spring 1st, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The farm was in much worse condition than I thought. Good thing I remembered to bring Mom and Dad's tools. _

_Mayor Thomas was very reluctant to talk to me. Apparently, he lost a Rock-Papper-Scissors match. Am I really that much of a nuicsance? Anyways, After he left, I met a man maned Takakara who was a friend of my dad's. He's alot nicer than Thomas, but that tattoo on his arm is suspicious. He showed me around and introduced me to everybody. Everybody was really friendly! There was this one girl, I think her name was Lumina, who was particularly nice. I'm actually looking forward to spending time with everybody!_

_The downside? Farming is SO much harder without Mom and Dad to help me. Who knew it took so much energy just to swing a hoe, throw some seeds and water them?.! I admit, it is fun, but its so tiring! I guess I'll just have to put half my effort into it in the future so I don't die of overworking myself. I'm going to bed now so I can rest my muscles._

* * *

This was inpsired as a combination of leavesfallingup's _Dear Sempai_ (in Skip Beat, not Harvest Moon) and my friend's realization that Claire had blue eyes like Chelsea and blonde hair like Mark.


	2. Entries 5 through 8

Since the story is told from Claire's point of view, she writes things the way she interprets them. So although something may not neccisarily be true, that's how Claire sees it, so that's how she writes it.

* * *

Spring 2nd, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

[the following sentance is written vigorously, as if the writer was particularly angry] _Of all the stupid, un-called for things in the world, why does it have to happen at the worst time!.?_

_Ah, oops. I jumped the gun. Allow me to explain: this morning I woke up and found a note on my bedside table, right where I keep my diary. _

[here, the note was pasted]

When you were born, your parents made a wish to The Harvest Goddess, in hopes that you would become a successful farmer. She has been watching over you since your 21st birthday.

Because of your lack of effort, however, The Harvest Goddess, along with nearly all of the Harvest Sprites, have been sent to another dimension. If you change your attitude and stop slacking off, they will return.

-The Harvest King

_Okay, so I wasn't very productive in the past two weeks, but my parents died for Pete's sake! What the heck was I supposed to do? _

_To prove myself to the so called "Harvest King", I've decided to work hard. If my parents believed in The Harvest Goddess, then why shouldn't I? After I water my crops, I'm going to start making friends. Since I never had a life on Sunshine Islands, I'm going to put my heart and soul into building a life for myself here. I'm going to learn the Valley's history, make friends and put my all into becoming a successful farmer like my parents wanted._

* * *

Spring 5th, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went to Lumina's house and had some tea. She's only 18, but she graduated from high school three years ago! She's extremely smart and very insightful. And her parents both died at the same time! She knows what I've been through! I'd say she's my very first friend. Once I get other friends, she'll probably be my best friend. I've always dreamed about having one as a little girl. _

_I got lost on my way home today and ran into a hippie named Gustafa. He literally said "If you can't find your way home, then you must find the path. You must get guidance to feel at home. Maybe not from me, but there will be someone who can guide you back home again. Name's Gustafa. Welcome to the valley, Claire". At first I was really shocked. But he started walking me home and he explained that he was "close to nature through his guitar". It was weird, but I think I followed most of it. At least I'm home again. _

_Life has been pretty simple so far. I found 11 Harvest Sprites already! Too bad none of them could help me get a map...I think I'm going to try the phone tomorrow and buy something. I'm also curious to find out what's past Vesta's farm. I think from now on, I'm going to put my future goals at the end of my entries, in case the Harvest King is watching me write this..._

* * *

Spring 12th, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Just South of Vesta's farm is an elderly couple, Galen and Nina, who are very sweet. Nina explained our festivals to me and promised to knit me a stocking if I provide the yarn, and Galen gave me a fishing pole. There were a thousand rocks and branches lying around their place, and they payed me to pick it up! I got material stone and lumber and got payed for it! How awesome is that?_

_North of Vesta's farm is an excavation site. I literally ran into the professor's assistant, Flora. She's very simple, but sweet. And a bit obsessed. But I think it's good to passionate with your job (even if others find it deathly boring). She told me they were having some trouble, so I offered my hammer and assistance. The professor looked somewhere in his late-forties. We succsessfully opened up a mine and they said I was free to use it whenever I liked. _

_I'm up to 21 Harvest Sprites, and I unlocked the Harvest Sprite Casino. I'm close to getting a chicken coop from Gotz. I'm starting to get used to being a farmer, although it's difficult. I'm going to work hard for Mom and Dad._

* * *

Spring 16th, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Lumina's 19th birthday is on Spring 29th. I've been spend__ing tons of time with her. This Saturday she's offered to take me for a picnic on the beach. I wonder if it's anything like the ocean on Sunshine Islands? I know she likes diamonds, but those are expensive! I wish I knew how to make curry, because she likes that too. I wonder where I can find tea leaves? Maybe one of the Harvest Sprites will know. I hope they do, because I just HAVE to get something for my new best friend's birthday. _

_Today I went to the Blue Bar. I walked in and saw Muffy leaning on the counter. Apparently, I was a little before opening time, so it was just me and her. She poured me some water and leaned her elbows on the table and asked me if I liked anyone in the valley. I forgot all about romance since middle school when a guy I thought was cute started dating some other girl. So I started going through the bachelors in Forget-Me-Not Valley. _

_1. Gustafa_

_2. Marlin_

_3. The Professor_

_4. Rock (Lumina mentioned him once or twice)_

_5. Griffin (Lumina also mentioned him. He's the barkeep. I think he's in his late forties, like the professor.)_

_Although Gustafa walkedd me home, he made barely any sense to me. I got some of it, I think. Maybe. That crosses him off the list. _

_Marlin came off as kinda grouchy when I met him at Vesta's farm. plus he always looked over at this brunette named Celia. I swear, that's ALL he did. _

_The professor and Griffin are too old for me. I think Muffy and Flora are 32, so they're much more suited to them._

_That left Rock, who Lumina seemed to avoid. There's some tension between those two and I'm not going to ruin it for them. _

_So that left...No one. Muffy frowned when I told her this and she promised that I'd find real love out there someday. _

_I'm now up to 29 Harvest Sprites. I'm going to bed now, before it gets any later._


	3. Entries 9 through 12

Claire calls Carter "the professor" because that's how Flora reffered to him, and she ran into Flora first. Her life is pretty boring at this point, but it gets alot more complicated when she meets Skye (which she'll meet next chapter).

* * *

Spring 19th, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I spent today with Lumina at the beach. It was really sunny today, and there was a nice breeze. We ran into this girl named Nami who's really quiet, but we invited her to have lunch with us (we brought a picnic). She was once a world traveller and keeps saying she might leave the valley someday, but she keeps finding something that keeps her here. She says she's trying to find it. _

_Just for the record, Forget-Me-Not Valley's beach is SO much nicer than the ones on the Sunshine Islands. There's even a snack stand that Lumina says is open in the Summer. We definatly have to go back sometime! _

_Lumina and Nami were telling me about the guy who runs the snack stand. They say he's a flirt, but is a really good chef. They also say he's from [the next few words are written slowly, as if the writer disliked this particular subject] **Mineral Town, where dear aunt Elli lives. If you'll remember, diary, she's the one who had an emergancy and needed my parents to leave on my birthday. If I ever see her again...**[Claire's handwriting returns to normal]_

_Ah, sorry. I took a quick shower. I've decided I'm never going to Mineral Town, because I just might kill her. Well, I'm up to 30 Harvest Sprites, but they're becoming alot harder to find nowadays..._

* * *

Spring 20th, Year 1

_Dear Diary, _

_I went to Lumina's house, only to find her sick! Apparently, there was something she ate that she was allergic too...But Sebastion's a horrible liar. I went to ask her, but she was asleep. So I'll just ask her tomorrow._

_Anyways, I went outside and noticed a small little house to the left of Romana's mansion. It was really hard to see, but I'm positive it was there. It seemed kinda...shimmery, like the Harvest Sprites. So I went inside and you know what I found? A Witch! I was really excited, because even when I was little, I thought witches were so cool, they had brooms, they could cast spells, they could make people fall in love and keep them from falling in love...I could go on for hours! _

_Anyways, she seems to have this Anti-Harvest-Goddess attitude for some reason. She said that the Harvest Goddess is an annoying goody-two-shoes. So I started asking her about the Harvest Goddess and she got really irritated. Oh well. I'd be upset, too if someone started asking about Aunt Elli. _

_I've almost saved up enough money to buy a chicken coop! I've been working in the fields near Galen and Nina's house, so I'm getting close to my materials, too. I recently found that the Valley depends on Mineral Town for a lot of its recorcess, and I just hope Elli isn't one of them. I'm still at 30 Harvest Sprites, halfway to 60..._

* * *

Spring 29th, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a long time since I last wrote in here. I've just been really busy lately. I finally got a chicken coop and a chicken, which, as you can guess, cost alot of money, so I had to save up for it. _

_I also got my hands on some Relax Tea Leaves, which happens to be Lumina's favorite tea. I barely made it in time for her birthday. Sadly, I don't have a kitchen, so I just had to give her the tea leaves. Suprisingly, she loved them! She taught me how to make Relax Tea at her birthday party, which was a very small turnout. Sebastion, Romana, Me, Lumina, and that Rock guy that she mentioned. Apparently, they used to be dating, but Lumina doesn't want to talk about it. _

_Rock is a playboy, and he's not bad looking, but he's awfully arrogant. At around 2 o'clock, Lumina, Rock and I went up stairs. We talked about all sorts of things, and then Rock called Lumina a "cutie pie", which made her go beet red instantly and she yelled at Rock and kicked him out._

_ I was about to leave, too, when I saw Lumina crying. That stung and pierced my heart. The worst thing in the world is having bad memories on your birthday. I couldn't stand to see her in pain that reminded me so much of myself, so I stayed and she and I spent a nice afternoon together. Now it's official, we both agreed: we're best friends._

* * *

Spring 29th, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I forgot to feed my chicken. I'm writing this to help stay awake, because it's 11 o'clock. I'm gonna go look for the feed, because I didn't but it in the feed dispenser. _

_I can't find it. I looked all over and nothing. I had it with me when I was watering, and I didn't stop by the house afterwards. I went straight to Lumina's._

_Oh, no! I left it at Lumina's house! Lumina said she would be awake late tonight, so I hope she's awake. I have to get it or The Harvest King will banish the 32 Harvest Sprites that I managed to get back! I'm going now before it gets any later. _


	4. Entries 13 through 16

Claire finally meets Skye in this chapter. Right around here is where I start straying from the game's storyline. Sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Spring 30th, 1:40 AM, Year 1

[The following entry is written in a rushed handwriting, as if the writer could not contain her joy]

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe what just happened! So when I went over to Lumina's house, I saw this majestic, angelic person leave her mansion. He was tall and elegant and suave and debonair and graceful and handsome and ravishing and...Oh! I could just go on forever! I could practically squeal! _

_He introduced himself as Phantom Skye, a thief who warns his victims ahead of time and always gets away from the police. He wore a soft, leopard print jacket and he had silver hair! SILVER HAIR! He had cool, green eyes that gave me a sense of calmness when he looked at me. He smelled pleasantly like curry._

_In my rush to find my chicken feed, I tripped over a rock and nearly fell into Lumina's fountain. But then, he reached out an arm and picked me up by the waist and pulled me right out! Then, I remember his words exactly, he said "You, my dear, must have a guardian angel. Tonight is the night of a blue moon; the astrals are in perfect alignment and you were just saved from a deadly fall into that fountain." _

_Then Lumina came outside and they had an argument. He argued so smoothly that he tricked her into absorbing flattery and he got away with a flick of his hair. She and I ranted about him for a couple of seconds, acting like complete fan-girls who were obsessed with a famous rock star. _

_It's so late, but I'll just sleep in a little, having sweet dreams about my saviour..._

* * *

Summer 1st, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_There was a party at the beach today to celebrate Summer. At first, it didn't make any sense to me why there were so many people from Mineral Town at the party, but then I saw the chef Lumina and Nami were talking about. _

_He was amazing! It was like he was performing magic or putting on a ballet! He had such refinement and finesse it was hard NOT to stare. _

_After he had finished his show and he was simply cooking seconds for those hungry for more, Muffy sidled up to me with an evil grin on her face. She teased me about how glued my eyes were to his cooking. I turned if off with a taciturn shrug and told her I'm interested in someone else. _

_And that was a big mistake. She started pestering me about who he was, how I fell in love with him, when we were going to get married and I kept turning her down with thoughtless answers, as if we were discussing history. Lumina and Nami overheard our conversation and began joining in; Lumina saying how happy she was for me and Nami trying to hide her chuckles. Then Flora and Celia saw us and they came over too. Eventually the topic drifted from me to just boys and dates in general and we guffawed out loud, story after story. _

_Out of the people there, a good 40% of them were from Mineral Town, so I couldn't help but ask about Aunt Elli. Apparently she's a nurse who's living with the doctor. She has a little brother about six years old named Stu, who I think my parents mentioned once or twice. I'm glad that Forget-Me-Not Valley isn't depending on someone as despicable as her. _

_I now have 33 Harvest Sprites and I got a lot closer to all the girls in the valley today. I intend to find out more about Phantom Skye._

* * *

Summer 10th, Year 1

_Dear Diary, _

_You'll never believe who I just ran into! It's Him! Skye! I met him while I was walking home from a late night at the mine. _

_He started out really mysterious, turning all of my questions into flattery, which I believe he was hoping to distract me with. But I didn't leave. He kept walking, speeding up a bit faster, blowing all sorts of compliments at me. But I kept asking more and more questions "Where'd you get that jacket?" "Do you know the people in the valley really well?" "Have you ever gotten close to being caught?" and finally he lost his temper. He stopped walking and stared me dead in the face. "Why are you so insistent on finding out about me?" he cried, rather loudly for 10:00 at night. I answered him with a simple "Because I have no reason to continue with my life. You are the first person to praise me so highly that I just have to get to know you. I want to believe that there's still good in this world."_

_He stopped and stared me straight in the eyes. Then he turned and said "I'll see you tomorrow night, then, Ms. Persistent." And he ran away. _

[The following is written with choppyness, as if the writer was cringing]_ GAAAAHHHH! I can't believe I said something so dorky! I'm such a moron! I'm such a moron! I'm such a moron!_

[The writer returns to her regular, smooth style]_ Well, the good news is he wants to see me again! I'm up to 35 Harvest Sprites now, steady, but sure progress. I can't wait to see him again!_

* * *

Summer 11th, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Skye again tonight. He didn't compliment me nearly as much as last night, but still enough to make a beet out of a person's face. We actually talked this time. He explained to me that he was searching for something: the Ultimate Curry. He told me that his parents died from food poisoning in a poorly prepared curry. He hated curry ever since. But one day, in his orphanage, they were giving curry to the kids and he saw the lack of effort and care put into it and he could practically see the poison. So he stopped the kids from eating their dinners and volunteered to make them curry on his own. Ever since that day, he wanted to find the best curry, made with the finest ingredients and with the highest possible amount of love. He's tasted curry so many times that he developed a really great sense of taste. _

_I said he's almost like some curry superhero. You know, "Curry preparer by day, ingredient thief by night" and he and I burst out laughing. But then a light came on at the inn and he freaked out. He told me that's not the reason he's a thief. He told me he doesn't steal curry ingredients and left with a flick of his hair. _

_Ruby came outside and I told her a lie to cover up me and Skye's chat. I don't know what he meant by his last statements, but I think I'll need to make nightly mining trips from now on. I need to get to the bottom of this._


	5. Entries 17 through 20

I have been looking back at some of Claire's Harvest Sprites and noticed how unrealistically fast she's been getting them... Um, well, she grew up on a farm, so I guess she's been doing this all her life? And maybe 2 of those Harvest Sprites came from talking with Skye or something. I mean, the Witch Princess tells your character getting married will be good in HMDS and this is a fanfiction, so maybe there's a pink group of sprites called the romance group?

* * *

Summer 20th, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been over two weeks and I haven't seen Skye. Maybe he's avoiding me or maybe I just keep missing him. Whatever the case, I still remember him saying that he didn't just steal curry ingredients. He also said that's not why he's stealing. I've been thinking about it a lot and whenever I run into Muffy she calls me "love sick". I don't understand, honestly, what her fascination is with my love life. What's it to her why I'm so depressed and angry since I haven't seen him in a long time? _

_Okay, I admit it, I really miss him. I miss his sly compliments and calm eyes and silver hair. I miss the way his bangs were just long enough to shade his eyes and I miss his leopard jacket and the sweet smell of curry all over him. I might be obsessed or in love, but I just really want to see him again. _

_38 Harvest Sprites now. Guts, the bigger one with glasses, told me that there were new types of Harvest Sprites I could unlock by being involved in a relationship. But in order to do that, I need Skye to relate with! Oh, I want to see him so badly it hurts!_

* * *

Summer 28th, Year 1

_Dear Diary, _

_Today Lumina came up to the farmhouse before I was even done with my chours. I told her I'd be done in 20 mins. but she said she wanted to help out! I kept coming up with really lame excuses for her not to help me, like she was too young, her hands were meant for piano and not watering, etc. and she always blew them down with logic. Honestly, the only reason I didn't want her to help was because **I** need to pet the chickens and water the crops to get the Harvest Sprites and I'm afraid if she does it, she'll push back my progress._

So I told her to simply feed my animals and fertalize my crops. It was the boring stuff by far, but she seemed pretty exicited about it. When she was done, I told her to fish in the nearby river. Right about the time I finished, she came back to my house to get ready to cook, but then dissapointedly found my lack of a full kitchen.

Instead we took them to a peddler who shows up from time to time at the inn, whose name is Van. Lumina told me he buys fish for really expensive prices. So expensive, in fact, that I got enough money to buy the kitchen from the Harvest Sprite Shopping Channel! I ordered it and told Lumina it would arrive in 7-10 days

I still haven't seen Skye. It was fun with Lumina, but I'd really like to see him again. He's so much fun to be with!

* * *

Autumn 1st, Year 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was dull and melancholy. Except for the last part of my day. But I'm going to stay in chronological order. It rained, all day long. Never stopped, not once. It rained for three straight days once in the spring, but that was on and off, a sort of mist. Today was a downpour. It hit really hard and scared a couple of my chickens. A few of my crops suffered from too much harsh water and the ground was really soggy. They didn't get any sunlight at all, but I'll be able to asses the damage much more thouroughly tomorrow. _

_After I fed my chickens, I ran down to the inn. The raindrops really hurt! When I arrived, Nami and Muffy were there. Apparently, Lumina was going to show up, too, but her grandma insisted she stay inside and study today. _[the writer's handwriting gets very drifty, as though she was not very focused]_ Sigh, that's the sad part about being friends with Lumina. Her grandma has strict rules and she has to take whole days off sometimes to study for some college or something. She probably mentioned it once or twice, but it never really stuck with me... _[Claire's handwriting returns to normal]

_Anyways, Muffy started bombarding me with questions about my "secret crush". I eventually got really frustrated and told her to stop, and then she pointed out that I was blushing. Seriously! I just want my affairs with Skye to be private! Why can't she understand that!? _

_Nami, suprisingly, came to my rescue and told Muffy "That's enough, Muffy. Claire has a right to her privacy. I understand your concern and interest, but she clearly would not like to talk about it." Muffy pouted, apologized about being intrusive and promptly left. I thanked Nami and left, too. But I looked at my watch and saw it was only 5:00. So I decided to stop by the Blue Bar and ask around for info on Skye. _

_I walked in the bar to see Muffy and Griffin looking very troubled about something. I was the only customer in the bar, so Muffy asked me if I could do them a favor. Now, I like Muffy. I just don't like how nosy she is. So I agreed. _[Handwriting becomes sloppy, the writer is excited]_ Guess what it was? A NOTE FROM SKYE! He said he was going to come to the bar on Autumn 5th! _[returns to normal]_ But what I don't understand is why Phantom Skye is stealing alchohol. Last time I checked, that's not an ingrediant for curry. _[esctatic]_ But who cares!? I'm finally going to see him again! I have so many questions to ask him, I can't wait!_

* * *

Autumn 5th, Year 1 [At the bottom of the page, there are splatter marks from tears that the writer did not notice she was making]

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, I saw Skye today. But I'm so confused right now. _

_Muffy, Griffin and I agreed upon a plan to catch Phantom Skye before he could make a move. At this point, I had pretty conflicted feelings about capturing him, because I didn't really want to, per say, "catch" him, I just want to talk to him like we did those two nights. But if this was the only way to talk to him, then I figured It wouldn't be so bad. _

_Muffy and Griffin went outside to stop him and I stayed inside to protect the goods. Just as Muffy and Griffin went out the back, Skye came in the front. He just waltzed right in and the room immediatly filled with the sweet scent of curry. His hair was more radiant then I remembered and his eyes were as calm as the Goddess Pond; always still and hushed. _

_But then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. _

_"Claire? What are you doing here?" I was ready to yell SKYE! at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't make the sound. I just stood there, feeling so happy that I could see him again. _

_Skye turned around an mumbled "Crap. I was just going in and going right back out. But she certaintly complicates things. I guess I have no choice..."_

_Skye turned back and faced me. "Sorry, Claire. I don't have time to talk right now. CHICK BEAM FIRE!" and then I became a statue, the only moveable part of my body being my mouth. "Don't worry, it'll wear off in about half an hour," he reassured._

_Skye walked past me and started selecting alcohols. He chose two very expensive bottles of apple wine (one from Mineral Town and one imported from a place called Zeyphr Town) when I realized tears had sprung in my eyes. Softly, I murmered "Skye." _

_He turned around and his eyes became distressed when he saw me; I threw a stone into his pond._

_"Why?"_

_Skye's eyes widened and a small gasp emitted from his mouth. He clenched his fists and turned away._

_"I don't know." _

_Then I heard Muffy and Griffin coming inside. Skye panicked, dropped the bottles and fled out the back door. I explained to them I couldn't stop him, because he paralyzed me. My face was tear-stained, because I couldn't wipe them away, so Muffy and Griffin let me go home without helping them clean up._

_Skye... There's so much about him I don't understand. But, _

_Will I ever understand?_


End file.
